


Check me, Doctor

by DreamerMichiyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Tom Riddle?, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Prostate Examinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerMichiyo/pseuds/DreamerMichiyo
Summary: Tom saw him and knew he had to get him. Just a pity that Harry was a professional doctor and no matter what he tried, Harry never did quite what he wanted.





	Check me, Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [October_Flash_Fest_Part_Two](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/October_Flash_Fest_Part_Two) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Harry Potter is the doctor Tom Riddle keeps visiting for a check-up, in the hopes of a more _thorough_ one. Unfortunately for him, Harry doesn't seem inclined to take that last step.
> 
> Perhaps Tom needs to try harder?

**Check me, Doctor**

The first time Tom saw the new doctor exit the nearby doctor's surgery he froze, staring at the dazzling smile, unruly black hair and emerald eyes behind round glasses. 

Tom had never before desired someone like he did then and he knew he had to have him. 

He hadn't thought much about it when he received a letter stating that the old man, Dumbledore was retiring and a new doctor would be taking over. 

But this new doctor, Harry Potter, was young. Perhaps only a few years older than him and Tom had returned his smile and greeting, eyes staring at the doctor's back. 

It was time for a check-up.

* * *

Tom couldn't believe him. What else did he need to do? He started out small, saying he wanted a complete check-up. Harry was kind and considerate when he checked him. Blood pressure, heart and lungs were deemed fine. Harry had told him with a smile that he was in perfect health. 

So after a few months, Tom acted like he had a terrible back pain. Just an excuse to see Harry again and to feel these hands on his body. 

Harry had asked him to remove his shirt and placed his hands on his back, applying pressure with his fingers and trying to locate the pain. 

Tom had let out a low groan and pushed back against those warm hands. Harry had cleared his throat, all professional like and told him he should strengthen his back muscles and take pain killers. 

Tom was at a loss for words when Harry told him that walking and exercising would be helpful too. He stared at his doctor while Harry added the information in the computer. Tom had gritted his teeth at the casual way Harry dismissed him. 

"Just come back if the pain gets worse and we'll see what we can do. You are young and fit, so it should be over in a few weeks or months, Mr. Riddle." 

The next time Tom had entered the doctor's office, greeting Harry with a firm handshake and a kind smile. 

"So, you tell me you believe you have some problems with your prostate." Harry looked at him with slight worry. 

Tom nodded. "Yeah. I have to pee a lot and this morning I even saw it was a bit red. It also burns." Of course Tom had looked up the obvious signs of prostate problems and he knew what to say. 

Harry told him to remove his trousers and his underwear and he did so, feeling like he was finally getting what he wanted. 

"Please lean with your hands on the table," Harry said and Tom eagerly followed his directions, placing his hands on the examination table "It might feel a bit uncomfortable." Harry told him and Tom held his breath when he heard and felt the doctor behind him. 

A gloved hand touched his arse cheek and spread them slowly. Tom closed his eyes, feeling a gloved finger coated in lube press against the rim. 

His cock twitched against his leg and Tom pushed back, wishing for the finger to enter him already. The hands froze and Tom briefly thought that Harry would call him out. 

Instead Harry said nothing and Tom bit his bottom lip when the finger finally breached him. It didn't feel nearly as big as his dildo did. "I can take more you know." Tom told him while looking over his shoulder. 

Harry's green eyes meet his and his doctor looked at him with a thoughtful expression. "I see. I will locate your prostate and see if something is wrong." 

Tom inwardly cursed. Because that was not what he wanted. He wanted those fingers deep inside of him, pushing and teasing his inside and that bundle of nerves until he couldn't think clear anymore. 

A second finger slowly entered him and Tom groaned, voicing his pleasure at the feel of those gloved fingers inside of him. 

Harry's fingers moved deeper and then curled. Tom let out a deep breath, looking down he saw that his cock was slowly hardening. 

The fingers were relentless, teasing that one spot and Tom closed his eyes with a low moan as pleasure started to build. "Yes. God yes." His fingers tore into the paper lying on the table as the pleasure increased.

Harry's fingers stopped moving and Tom whined. He didn't think he ever made a sound like that before and felt his face heat up in embarrassment. His arse uselessly clenched around the fingers when he felt them slowly being pulled back. 

Tom shot a brief glare over his shoulder, seeing that Harry was blushing while the fingers slipped out of him and his doctor pulled his hands back. "Ah, I apologise. It seems that nothing is wrong with your prostate though." 

Tom couldn't believe him… He stared at Harry, watching how his doctor removed his gloves and threw them in the nearby bin. 

Standing up, Tom instantly missed the fingers inside of him and his erection was hard and pointing upwards. 

Harry coughed and pointed to a door to their right without even looking at him. "You can help yourself in there." 

Tom tried to count to ten. He really did, but for months he had been trying to get Harry's attention. He had seen signs and believed that perhaps his doctor was interested in him as well. 

But now with this clear dismissal, Tom couldn't be sure. This made him realise that he had nothing left to lose. "Can't you help me with it, doctor?" He asked in a sweet, innocent voice.

Harry's blush deepened and those green eyes behind those round glasses glanced down at Tom's hard cock. "That… would be highly unprofessional, Mr. Riddle." 

Tom wanted to scream, to snarl at him and just take what he wanted. But he didn't want Harry to file a complaint and get a restraining order. 

So he did what Harry had asked. He walked into the door, knowing it was a toilet and quickly and furiously he wanked till he came with a loud moan, hoping Harry heard it. 

When he walked back into the office his underwear and pants were lying on the examination table and his shoes were standing neatly near the door. With a sigh he dressed, seeing Harry's gaze was fixed on his computer. 

Feeling like he had lost, Tom slumped down in the other chair and Harry's eyes flickered over to him. 

"Mr. Riddle…" Harry hesitated and looked unsure. "I must ask you, since I noticed you hardly have a history of illness or anything. In fact you never visited the previous doctor." Harry's voice trailed off and Tom knew his doctor was connecting the dots. 

Of course he never visited Dumbledore. Besides he was as healthy as he someone could be. He rarely got ill and only broke his left arm years ago when he fell out of a tree he had fled into. 

But nothing mattered, because this was it. Harry was going to tell him to look for another doctor and he would never see him again. 

"What do you want from me?" Harry voiced his question out loud. 

Tom could hardly lie now. "You. I want you." 

Yes, Harry was a few years older than him and probably not even bi or gay. Otherwise his doctor would have reacted differently, but still he wanted him. 

Harry pursed his lips and his green eyes darted through the room, unable to look at him. Then he grabbed a pen and a small piece of paper. 

Tom frowned when he saw Harry write down numbers and he looked up when the phone number was giving to him. 

Was this some kind of helpline? Tom scowled at the thought, but then he saw it was a mobile number and with a frown he looked up. 

"Call me when I am off duty," Harry told him and Tom's eyes widened. His doctor grinned at him while he said. "I want to give you a thorough exam. I think I might have felt something after all." 

Tom recovered and grinned, knowing Harry wss playing with him. "I will call you this weekend." He promised him and Tom couldn't wait for the weekend to arrive. 

"Perhaps a drink first, Mr. Riddle. I am not the type for a one-night stand." Harry said. 

Tom wanted him, but to have the troubles of a relationship. He didn't do relationships, but looking at Harry he wanted to give it a try anyway. 

"I know a good place." Tom said with a smile while he folded the paper carefully and put it inside his pocket. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you had Bottom Tom in mind.... but this kind of happened?


End file.
